1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to router jigs and more particularly pertains to a new router jig apparatus for forming dowel which can be used for stair railings, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of router jigs is known in the prior art. More specifically, router jigs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,694; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,389; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,300; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,152; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,501.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new router jig apparatus. The prior art includes complex assemblies of tabletops, turntables, routers, and motors for driving the routers.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new router jig apparatus which has many of the advantages of the router jigs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new router jig apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art router jigs, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support table having a tabletop and leg members for supporting the tabletop; and also includes a router assembly including a motor being attached to an underside of the tabletop and also including a router bit being actuated by the motor; and further includes a template assembly including a plate being movably disposed upon a top of the tabletop, and also including a work piece support member being disposed upon the plate for supporting a work piece to be routed by the router bit. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the router jig apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new router jig apparatus which has many of the advantages of the router jigs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new router jig apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art router jigs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new router jig apparatus for forming dowel which can be used for stair railings, in particular.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new router jig apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new router jig apparatus that is specifically designed to make dowels precisely and quickly.